Lord Doom
Background My father was a good man. He was a man of strong principles, who raised me to believe that when those around you are hurting, you do what you can to help them. That is the right thing to do, he would say. Help your fellow man. Extend your hand in friendship, because your charity would be returned a thousand-fold. The Nazis murdered my father for his principles. Because of my father's political beliefs, my family was rounded up and interned at the Dachau camp, where the Nazis kept all of the political prisoners. As opposed to those poor souls who were imprisoned because they were Jewish, or homosexual, or retarded... those who were kept at Dachau were the inconvenient, the irritating, and the politically dangerous. When we got to the camp, my father, my older brother Holitz, and I were separated from Mother and my sisters Katherine and Demut. I never saw the girls again, though I know what became of them. Mother was forced to work in the camp as a domestic for one of the doctors, until she was liquidated. Katherine was turned into a whore for the guards; she killed herself shortly into her ordeal. Demut was used for medical experiments, as was Holitz. Father was the lucky one, if one could be said to be lucky in such a situation. He was killed almost immediately. I was forced to load and unload the bodies into the crematoria. It was soul-numbing work, and I am often surprised I'm not a murderous psychopath bent on world domination because of it. But that's neither here nor there. After Dachau was liberated I rebuilt my life, or as much of it as I could. Germany was far too painful, so I fled to England, and then to America. In my new homeland, I attended university. Such studies came easy for me... I hadn't realized the truth about my intelligence at that point; I only knew I was smart and quick to study and learn things. In the course of my studies I drew up a plan to improve life on Earth to such a degree that no one ever need fear war or camps or having their family murdered one by one in front of them ever again. No one ever need go through what I did. At the time, I lacked the resources to put my plans in motion. With that in mind, I gathered my notes and my plans, created a few working prototypes, and began approaching the corporations. It was a disappointment. The corporations were more than willing to distribute my creations to the general public, but only if they got paid for it. They had no concern for the common weal or the greater good at all. In my naivete, I then approached the governments. They wanted to classify my work and keep it for themselves, just to gain a political advantage. The French government even tried to kidnap me, for a no-doubt sinister and unpleasant purpose. It was then I realized that I would have to do it on my own. I'd put my plan into motion unilaterally, with no one's help. I'd become the Doom of all those who selfishly oppressed humanity. Who caused starvation, and war. Who killed the mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters of young children who should be playing and laughing and living, rather than suffering behind barbed wire and concrete walls, surrounded by corpses. Personality and Motivations Despite his imposing sobriquet, Lord Doom is dedicated to the idea of making life on Earth better for all people, everywhere. That said, he's realized that people (other than himself, of course) are generally low, base creatures who don't even realize that they need help. He has decided, therefore, to help humanity despite itself. His long-term goals are to slowly destabilize the current world order, so that when the time comes, he can step in and take over, and thus impose a new order and serenity on the world. He has become convinced that this is the only possible solution. In person, Lord Doom is polite, friendly, and urbane (even when he's ordering an assassination or execution, he never loses his cool). He is endlessly charming to those who visit, and sees no gain in threats of violence or unpleasantness. He cannot be swayed from his ultimate goal, or from the idea that only he is equipped to save humanity. Quote "Why should I care if I am seen as a hero or a villain now, when I will eventually be seen as the savior of the world." Powers and Abilities Lord Doom is a mutant whose only true native superpower is his incredibly agile brain. There are no IQ tests that can accurately measure how intelligent he is, because they aren't scaled that high. His intelligence allows him to predict likely actions by his enemies, figure out the course of events through a few random clues, and tell what people are thinking just from their body language. He is incredibly intuitive, being able to read the "atmosphere" of an area (the way people are standing, what people are looking at, who is near avenues of escape) and tell when danger is lurking. Even his wild guesses are more likely to be correct than the average person. Lord Doom has kept himself in peak physical condition over the years. Due to his self-applied genetic treatments and anti-aging drugs, he has the body of a man in his 30s, despite being in his 80s. Doom is athletic, fit, and trim, and has always enjoyed physical activity in addition to his work in his laboratories. He even studied Jeet Kune Do under the martial art's founder, Bruce Lee. He isn't superhumanly strong, and isn't invulnerable or super-quick in his reaction times, and thus is likely to lose any fight he gets into with a superhero (which is why he avoids fighting with superheroes), but can defend himself if he must. Appearance Reginald Wannsinger is an average-sized man who is obviously in good shape without being overly-muscled. He keeps his black hair cut short, though not unstylishly so, and is clean-shaven. There is a certain look in his eyes that tells people he sees and is aware of everything going on around him. Unlike most supervillains, Lord Doom doesn't wear a gaudy costume; rather, he can usually be found dressed in a very expensive tailored suit. For formal occasions, he wears an equally well-tailored tuxedo. For informal occasions, he tends to wear polo shirts and slacks (or whatever is appropriate for the occasion, if that is not.) Category:Characters Category:German Characters Category:Villains Category:German Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains